As mainframe computers have numerous program components that could be purchased from a wide variety of products, tools, and/or subsystems, a composition of such optional elements of an individual mainframe computer can be extremely diverse from one mainframe to the next. Accordingly, system administration tasks that must be performed during installation, configuration, and migration of the individual mainframe computer become time-consuming and inefficient for a system administrator to find out the composition of the optional elements for the individual mainframe computer